Penny
Summary Penny is one of the supporting characters in Culminverse. Born and raised in Finland from poor family, she is one of the only siblings in her family to begin developing magic. During her childhood,she was shown to be genius in her school and were praised for her intelligence. After years past,her powers soon become fully manifested allowing her to learn more about it. She soon mastered and learned her abilities,traveling around the world as a healer and hermit in her mission to make the world better place after losing her parents,hoping that no one should feel the same way as she had. Personality Prior to her birth that came with defect that causes her to be more fatigue,fragile and being blind she nonetheless continued her best in living. Penny portrayed as saint,someone who are willingly to help those who are in need and be for them to those who have nothing left in their life. She is kind and caring,she do her best to comfort those who are suffering. Penny loves nature and hate killing,as she believes that life is too precious to be taken away. Despite her condition having impacting her over the years,she continued in making the world a better place for everyone from healing the injured and helping the mentally ill. Appearance Penny appears as a petite short girl with green shag haircut and having her closed eyes shut due to being blind from birth and sensitive to seeing light. She wears a yellow skirt panels with the same color of her shirt collar. Besides her shirt and pants,she has colored peach sandals. Combat Statistics Tier: 10-C | 4-B With Mind Warp Powers and abilities: Magic, Genius Intelligence, Mind Manipulation And Psychometry (Mind Warp,one of the strongest psychics in the verse,she is capable of manipulating the minds and detecting them in her solar system.), Healing (By touching the wound,it will instantaneously heal),Willpower Manipulation (Has the potential to reach a multiversal scale through building up her willpower and unlocked new powers from doing this), Plant Manipulation (She had pulled out the earth's plants by drawing them from the ground and made it to change various shapes), Soul Manipulation And Durability Negation (Pulled out people's souls,interacted and destroyed from just thinking), Sense Manipulation (Blind from birth but can sense others and her environment through listening movement),Holy Manipulation (Can perform exorcism by pulling and manipulating their soul from safe distance) Resistance To Curse Manipulation And Possession (Her soul is so pure that any evil spirit will instantly disintegrate when trying to possess her as well remove or resist any curses placed on her) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level | Solar System level (Sensed living creatures in her solar system) Speed: Normal Human | Supersonic+ Reactions (Can react other source entities) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level Stamina: Below Average (Can keep moving in a hour or less before succumbing to her exhaustion) Range: Tens of meters with plant manipulation | Interplanetary (Mind Warp) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Despite having a birth defect that resulted her to be physically fragile,her intelligence is incredibly high. She has mastered of all education fields including history,biology,politics,religion and so on. Penny's skill in keen perception is impressive as she can see people's fears and real motives from just looking at them.) Weaknesses: Pacifist in nature,won't kill no matter what. Suffers a birth defect that makes her physically fragile and unable to see. Vulnerable to sneaky opponents that can produce no sounds.Healing does not work on people who lost their limbs or already dead. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mind Warp: Her main offensive weapon,she can manipulate and detect living being's mind from very far away distances and immobilize or kill their consciousness. Her psychic power is so powerful that she can detect and influence living creatures in her solar system. * Plant Manipulation: Her second defensive and offensive weapon. She had used this in her encounters whenever fighting or conflict occurs. Penny developed and learned this power from her connection to the source. * Sense Manipulation: Due to her being blind from birth,she being begin adapting in her hearing abilities,solely relying on her surroundings by listening sounds or any movement to see what is actually happening around her. * Healing: Once of her powers that came along when she learned her power. She can heal by touching a injured person that have open wound. * Soul Manipulation: As she has been traveling around the world,she began in learning more about herself and her powers,able to pull out souls to either interact or destroy it. Trivia Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes Category:Plant Users Category:Female Characters Category:Psychics Category:Characters